Gravitation: New Family
by gravitaton-girl
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi decided to adopt. They thought it was time to start a family. Or so thought Shuichi. Yuki wasn't so sure. Will they be prepared to take in a child who has a bad past? Read and find out. :) Yuki and Shuichi forever!


5

Yuki and Shuichi decided to adopt. They thought it was time to start a family. Or so thought Shuichi. Yuki wasn't so sure. Will they be prepared to take in a child who has a bad past? Read and find out. :) Yuki and Shuichi forever!!

Yuki was on his computer typing up the newest romance novel. The deadline for it was coming, and fast. Shuichi skipped into the small white workroom, and pounced on Yuki.

Shuichi yelled with joy "Yuki, I want to do something! Let's go out for lunch!"

Yuki pushed Shuichi's hands from around his neck, he went back to typing.

Shuichi "Aww! Come on Yuki lets go! I want to do something!"

Yuki grumbled, "go feed your face you damn brat."

Shuichi "hey don't be so mean Yuki!"

Yuki "I'm trying to work here Shuichi!"

Shuichi's eyes got round and he started to fake cry.

"But Yuki, I wanted to go to an adoption center!"

"Why the hell do you want to go there?"

Shuichi turned away from Yuki and crossed his arms. Yuki turned in his chair to look at the teen.

"Don't tell me you're at this again Shuichi. I told you last time I don't want to adopt a stupid kid. You are a handful already."

Shuichi whirled around to face the writer.

Shuichi sniffed "but yuki, it could be so much fun! We could adopt a girl and dress her up in beautiful dresses and she could go to dance lessons and be a famous dancer!"

Yuki just shook his head.

Shuichi uttered "please Yuki just for a week. The kid could just stay for a week and if they don't like us and we don't like them then they will just go back to the last place they were. Please Yuki lets just try it."

Yuki just sighed and put his head in his hand.

Yuki mumbled, "Fine, but you get to take care of it."

Shuichi jumped and hugged Yuki thanking him and kissing him on the cheek.

Shuichi squealed "you have to come too Yuki! Please?!"

Yuki got up without a word and walked out of his small office. He walked to the front door put on his shoes and coat. Shuichi bounced after him and did the same. They walked out of the apartment and got into the black Toyota Supra.

On the way back to the apartment Shuichi was looking at a picture of the girl they were going to adopt.

Shuichi sobbed, "She's so pretty. But it so sad that her parents abused her."

Yuki drove in silence.

Shuichi looked at Yuki "are you ok?"

Yuki kept looking at the road. "Yeah, I'm fine but when we get home you owe me big."

Shuichi blushed bright red. "Y-yeah ok."

Yuki "oh quit blushing we've done it at least a million times."

Yuki pulled up and parked in front of their apartment. He turned off the car and got out. Yuki walked up to the front door of the building and turned to see Shuichi behind him all red in the face, still holding the girl's picture in his hand. He faced the door and opened it letting Shuichi go in before him. They walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor, down the hall to the door with the number 102 on it. Yuki unlocked the door and pulling shuichi in behind him. Yuki closed and locked the door once inside their apartment. When yuki turned back around Shuichi had his back to him and walking towards the kitchen. Yuki caught his arm and swung shuichi around and started to kiss the boy. After a few minutes Shuichi broke the kiss and murmured something about wanting to put the picture on the fridge in the kitchen so it doesn't get lost. Yuki let him go and watched him walk to the kitchen; all the while Yuki was looking at Shuichi's tight ass. Shuichi came back and put his arms around Yuki's neck and leaning in for a deep kiss. Yuki brought his lips to Shuichi's while wrapping his arms around Shuichi's small waist. Yuki somehow managed to whisper "bedroom" before going into a more heated kiss. They started to walk slowly towards the bedroom and stumbling into the room and landed on the bed. They broke apart for a second to remove their clothing. When all of the garments were removed they laid back down on the bed, Yuki on top while shuichi beneath him. Yuki let his hands travel down Shuichi's form and down to his thighs. Shuichi felt Yuki's lean body. Yuki reached down to Shuichi's opening and put his index finger into him. Shuichi's face flickered in pain for a moment and then started to moan. He next then put in his middle finger. Shuichi gasped out Yuki's name. Yuki started to move his fingers in farther and hit Shuichi's sweet spot. Shuichi yelled out of pleasure. Then Yuki put in his ring finger, few more minutes like this and Shuichi would be ready for him. Yuki pushed in deeper with his fingers and hit Shuichi's sweet spot again also making Shuichi yell out. He pulled his fingers out slowly from Shuichi. Yuki reached over to the night table that was next to the bed and grabbed the tube of lube. He opened the top and put some lube on his fingers. The set the tube back down near them and Yuki put the lube on himself, then gently helping Shuichi raise his hips. Yuki plunged into Shuichi, soon thrusting in and out of Shuichi, each time hitting his sweet spot. Shuichi moaning Yuki's name out of pleasure. Yuki took shuichi into his hand and pumping him in time with their sex.

Two days latter…

Shuichi jumped up and down. "I can't wait. She is coming today!"

Yuki walked to the kitchen and poured himself some nuke warm coffee.

Yuki grumbled, "Your just going to scare her if you keep this up."

Shuichi hopped on the couch and grabbed the remote form the coffee table and switched on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found a show he liked. A few minutes latter the doorbell rang, Shuichi jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. He opened it with a friendly smile on his face. He looked down to see a girl about 12 with green eyes and reddish brown hair, which matched the picture on their fridge. The girl had fair tan skin, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Next to the girl was a slim lady with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black formal jacket with black dress pants to go with and with a white button up shirt under the jacket.

Shuichi "Hello, you must be the girl who is staying with us for the week. My name is Shuichi Shindou."

Yuki walked up behind Shuichi with a small smile on his face.

Shuichi "and this is my boyfriend, Erie Yuki. And we welcome you to our home."

The little girl smiled back and bowed slightly. The older lady smiled down to the girl.

Lady "My name is Inohori Matsue. I have just come along to take a look at your home and meet the two of you. And also to make sure miss Tomoe has all she needs for her stay here."

Shuichi stepped aside and let the two ladies into their apartment.

Yuki "what would everyone like to drink?"

Shuichi looked wide-eyed at Yuki.

Inohori requested "yes, I would like some coffee if you have some."

Shuichi looked at the girl "would you like something to drink?"

The girl looked up at Shuichi smiling.

The girl "yes please, I would like some tea please if it is not to much to ask."

Shuichi smiled back at the girl.

Shuichi "no it would be ok, we have green tea. Would you like that?"

The girl "yes, that is my favorite kind."

Yuki went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with four cups in his arms. Coffee for Inohori, tea for the girl, tea for Shuichi, and coffee for Yuki. They all sat down in chairs that were around the room.

Inohori started "well as you know you two are going to have guardian ship over Malika Tomoe. This girl right here, also I am going to have to ask for you not to hug her without her consent. The reason why we ask this is because she has come from an abusive home, and we want her and the both of you to be comfortable. Is there anything you both would like to ask her?"

Shuichi "yeah, do you like stuffed animals?"

Malika said shyly "yes I do, I like them a lot."

Yuki "what kinds of clothes do you like to wear?"

Malika "I'll wear dresses, shorts, pants, tees, really anything a girl my age wears."

Inohori "is that all you both would like to ask?"

Shuichi smiled friendly "yes I will take her shopping later, for clothes and anything else she would like."

Inohori "well I don't need to ask what your income and jobs are, that I already know. So does one of you cook?"

Yuki clarified "yes, I do. He doesn't but is learning."

Inohori nodded.

"Well I just need you both to sign some papers and I'll be on my way."

Inohori opened her brief case and pulled out three sheets of paper with lots of black printed writing on them.

Inohori "just put your signatures here, here and here.

Yuki "what are these papers saying?"

Inohori "just saying that you have agreed to take her for a week and will pay for anything she needs. And by the end of the week you will make a decision if the adopt her or not. And no fine print either."

Yuki "we don't owe any money to you or the adoption agency either do we?"

Inohori "no, none at all. You just pay for her and none of the money goes to the agency or me. The government pays to keep us open and pays to help the children who come there."

Yuki "ok."

Yuki put his signature first then Shuichi put his next to his. Inohori took the papers, gave them copies and packed up her things. She turned to Malika.

"Is there anything I can get you to make your stay here any better?"

Malika "no there is nothing. I think I will have a great stay here. But thank you for everything."

Malika bowed to Inohori and said her goodbyes. Inohori left and Shuichi looked at Malika.

Shuichi "hey do you want to go shopping now or do you want a tour?"

Malika "a tour and then shopping if it's alright."

Shuichi nodded and motioned for Malika to follow him. He showed her the room she would be staying in. it was his old room before he started sleeping in the same bed as Yuki. Less than five minutes later Shuichi had shown her the whole apartment. He and Malika got their shoes on and were laughing and joking around. Yuki walked over to them and started to put on his shoes and coat.

Shuichi "So you're going to come with us Yuki?"

Yuki "yeah I might as well. I have nothing better to do."

His usual blank face back but his eyes still blazing with trust and the look of wanting to do some mischief. They walked out the apartment with their pockets full of money and smiles on their faces. Even Yuki had a small smile on his face.

Two days left of Malika's stay…

Shuichi "I don't want you to go!"

Malika "I don't want to leave either. I like it here so much."

Yuki watched the two on the couch clinging to each other like someone invisible was pulling the two apart.

Yuki "then we just are going to have to adopt you. Cause I can see that Shuichi won't let you leave. And if you did he would probably be miserable for days. That won't be good for my work."

Shuichi looked at Yuki with eyes as big as headlights. He was excited. Shuichi jumped off the couch with Malika behind him and they both pounced on Yuki all the while knocking all three to the floor.

(Notes: shuichi gets jumped. Malika goes to school)


End file.
